


Uniform

by larrystylinson891



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Bad Boy Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Detention, Louis Tomlinson Has a Crush on Harry Styles, M/M, One direction is popular, Popular Louis, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Top Harry, fuck boy harry, not too much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson891/pseuds/larrystylinson891
Summary: Louis wears his uniform wrong and ends up having sex with his best friend and long-term crush Harry Styles.





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this smut originally in eighth grade, and it is quite terrible. So, I decided to rewrite it. I still suck at writing but I wanted to add a little bit of a story before I jumped right into the smut. Those are the smuts I like to read at least. I hope you enjoy. If you do please leave a comment and tell me what I can do to approve my writing and if you have time, go read the original one and see which one you like better, and maybe read my other stories. Thanks for reading. xx

I bit my lip as I admired myself in the mirror. I go to a school that requires a uniform, all the boys had to wear pants and all the girls had to wear a skirt. It was quite sexist honestly. I had never liked the fact that society had shoved me into this certain gender, telling me how I must act, dress, and speak. I think back to when I had first come out to my mom, I was only about 7, but I remember telling her that I didn’t like that I had to dress like a little boy, I liked the way the girl's clothes looked more than the dark baggy boy's clothes. My mom had immediately labeled me as a transgender, assuming that because I wanted to dress like a little girl meant that I wanted to be a little girl. When I was 9, I finally built up enough courage to tell her that I did not want to be a little girl, I still wanted to be a little boy, I just wanted to dress in the same clothes as little girls. She didn’t quite understand what I meant until 3 years ago, me now being 18. I wasn’t allowed to wear girly clothes to school, I had to dress like a boy if I identified as one. It was very disheartening. Today though, today felt different. I had bought a skirt a few months ago, telling myself I was going to wear it to school but not building up enough courage, until this morning. I woke up and I felt different. I was tired of holding in my true self in the fear that someone would tell me it’s wrong and try to shove me back into their standards. My skirt reached 4 inches above my knee, which was the rule for all the girls.   
I wasn’t scared that my peers were going to judge me, I mean over the past 4 years in high school I had built myself a reputation of being quite popular. It first started from dating the most popular senior my Freshmen year to then becoming the captain of my soccer team my Sophmore year and then starting to sleep with some of the most popular guys in school. I developed a name for myself. No one really dared to cross me, and why would they? I think the thing I was most intimidated by was the teachers and principal, they were the ones that were quite strict about everything, and if anyone was going to embarrass me in front of my student body it would most definitely be them. I sighed, it was 2018 for god's sake, if we kept our minds in the past we would never move together as a society and everyone would be too scared to be themselves. If you want to help change the world, you have to take one baby step at a time. I nodded my head, looking at myself one more time before spraying myself with some perfume, loving how the sweet scent smelt against my tan body. I grabbed my backpack and made my way downstairs, finding my mom and sisters talking about the day ahead of them. My mom looked up to greet me when she stopped.   
“Good morning, Lou. Are you sure you’re ready to wear a skirt to school?” My mom asked concerned. She had always been the person that supported me the most, being a strong activist in the LGBTQ community when I came out to her as gay a few years ago.   
“Mom, if I keep hiding in fear that I am going to be shoved back into their very stuffy and outdated ways then I am never going to grow as a person. You taught me that.” I said softly. She smiled at me, a smile that took over her entire face, a smile that radiated throughout the room.   
“Louis, have I ever told you how proud I am of you?” She asked kindly. She walked around the island and placed a kiss on my cheek.   
“Thank you, mom.” I said. I smiled back at her. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, the best part about the skirt I had bought was that it had pockets, and I quickly pulled it out to see a text from my best friend Eleanor.   
From Eleanor  
Hey! I’m on my way to your house, be there in 5. Can you bring me some breakfast?  
I smiled down at my phone. Eleanor has been my best friend since I came out of the closet my Sophmore year, and while she was very much a nuisance the first couple of weeks of our friendship because I thought she only wanted to be my friend because I was gay, I quickly realized she was a really amazing person. She the person who had told me to buy the skirt in the first place, telling me that I needed to stop caring about what everyone else thought and just be myself. Without her, I have no idea what kind of person I would be.   
To Eleanor  
Hey! Okay, sounds good.   
“Mom, can you pack Eleanor and I a breakfast and lunch, please?” I asked giving my mom puppy eyes. I knew Eleanor had not packed anything for lunch because she was always late and always forgot about the necessities.   
“Already on it. Tell her I said hi, and invite her over for dinner. I haven’t seen her in a few weeks.” My mom said as she was quick to start preparing the food. I nodded my head at her request as I went to go put my shoes on. As I had finished tying my last lace I heard a car horn from outside. I quickly jumped up and went to the kitchen kissing my mom and sisters goodbye, grabbing the two lunch bags my mom had prepared from her hands before running out the door. Eleanor had been on Snapchat when I entered the car, quickly leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.   
She looked over at me and that was when she noticed my skirt, she smiled brightly at this and pulled me in for another hug. “I’m so proud of you, love!” She said in my ear.   
I pulled away and smiled at her before handing her the food my mom had prepared. “My mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight, she said she misses you.” I said. I loved how close her and I had gotten over the past two years, also loving that my family loved her, always asking her to come over and stay the night.   
“Okay, I just have to go to volleyball practice and then I’ll come over, okay?” She asked as she pulled off onto the street, starting our 3-minute commute to school.   
The time passed by quickly and in no time we were pulling into Eleanor’s favorite parking space, her making excited noises as she did so. I smiled as I admired her. She had soft wavy chestnut brown hair, today she was wearing her hair in two french braids, she had light makeup coating her face, not wanting to hide her natural assets. If I weren’t gay, I would definitely want to go for someone like her. She is such a kind hearted person as well, dedicating her weekends to volunteering somewhere and working a job to help her mom pay the bills.   
We quickly got out of the car, knowing the warning bell had already rang and we were officially late to school. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running to her first period, not wanting to miss her first period any longer. Me, however, I didn’t mind getting to my first period late. I took my time walking into the building, noticing that no teachers or administration were around to see me breaking dress code. As I walked into the building I felt a sense of pride for myself, over the years I’ve hidden my true self far away from the world in a place where no one could tell me how to dress or judge me, and around normal people, I’ve put up this wall and pretended to be someone I’m not. It’s not like my peers haven’t seen me crossdress before, I had done it at a couple parties, immediately gaining their approval, but no one had actually seen me take a stand for something I believe in. It made me feel good.   
“Damn Louis, you really must be looking to get punished today.” I heard a sickeningly familiar voice fill the hallway. I looked up to see Zayn Malik and our group of friends, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and the sexy and gorgeous Harry Styles. They, like me, were the most popular boys in school, mostly because they were complete rebels, ditching class as much as possible to go get high but still managing to pass all of their classes with an A, and playing soccer. Zayn was co-captain, and while we had a very short-lived fling a couple months ago, I was now over him and really only had my eyes on Harry. I, much to Zayn’s disapproval, had sex with all of our friends besides Harry, no matter how hard I tried to get under his skin he always went for the college kids. It was very disappointing but kept things interesting between himself and me. It was like a game of cat and mouse, I would chase him and as soon as I had his attention he would begin to chase me, but we had never had sex even though there was a high level of sexual tension between us.   
“Not by you, Malik.” I said, looking at the boy in front of me who sighed.   
“You should stop playing hard to get, Lou. It’s not attractive.” Zayn said. Our short-lived fling had ended because I kissed Harry, I had ended it and ever since then, Zayn had been trying to get me back.   
“If only I actually wanted you,” I said before looking up to Harry sending him a quick wink. He took this time to really look at me, finally noticing that I was wearing a skirt and biting back a smirk. “Maybe if you spent your time trying to get after other people, like your friends here, you might actually have a shot with me Zayn.” I said, giving him a full-faced smile.   
Our friends all snickered at my comment, he noticed their reactions and sighed. “I’ll get you one day, Tomlinson. I’ll get you one day.” He mumbled.   
I quickly giggled before kissing them all, hello, leaving a lingering kiss on Harry’s cheek. “You’re killing me.” He whispered in my ear.  
I smirked at this response before I decided it was time to get to class. “As fun as it was boys, and it is always fun,” I said looking directly at Harry who sent me a wink in response. “I do have to get to class now. I’ll see you all at lunch?” I asked, looking at their reactions.   
“Course Lou, wouldn’t miss it.” The small Irish lad spoke, his name is Niall.   
“Alright, Harry shall we go to class, then?” I asked, looking at the boy. Harry and I shared English together, which was our first period, and also one of my favorite classes because I share it with him, but he is always late and usually doesn’t talk to me during that class.   
Harry nodded his head, saying goodbye to his friends before walking with me to class. He rested his hand on the small of my back. I had known Harry since Freshmen year, we became friends immediately, he was probably one of my best friends. My best friend that I had feelings for and also really wanted to ravish me. “What’s with the skirt, Lou?” He asked gently.   
I looked over at him, his long brown curly hair was pulled up into a bun today, a few pieces of his hair not being long enough to be with the rest of the bun laid against his ears, framing his face. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes, and I could tell how he was feeling by just looking into them, him not trying to hold back his emotions. He was tall and lanky, but he had one of the best bodies I had ever seen on any man before in my life.   
“I wanted to change up my style, I guess.” I lied. I wanted to tell Harry the truth and get all passionate about the topic with him but I knew it was too early for his brain to really work with him.  
“Well, I like it. You look beautiful.” He said, smiling at me.   
And this right here is one of the reasons I had feelings for this boy, while he treated most of the population like they were gum on the bottom of his shoe, he treated me like gold. I didn’t have enough courage to tell the boy that I liked him, mostly because I had no idea how this boy felt for me. Sometimes he would treat me and act like I was his boyfriend, not letting any boys even go around me, and other times he would give me small compliments and right when I’m about to tell him how I feel he goes and fucks some random person, treating me only like a friend. I had gotten used to the rejection, trying my hardest to move on from the boy but failing every time.   
“Thank you, Haz. You don’t look too bad yourself.” I tell him. I blush as he brings me closer to him, giving me a small side hug.   
And just like that, we were in front of our classroom. He opened the door for me, letting me walk in first before following behind me, smirking at all the attention we were receiving. “Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson, thank you for joinging us. And even breaking the dress code. Even better. I hope you boys didn’t have anything planned for after school, because you both have detention.” Mr. Smith said, handing us both a detention slip as we passed by his desk, sitting directly into our seats at the back of the class.   
“I bet you the reason he is so uptight is that his wife doesn’t let him fuck her anymore. Really must be a shame.” Harry whispered in my ear. I giggled at this, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach I felt when his warm breath lingered over my neck.   
\----  
I made my way in the lunchroom, ignoring the whispers and looks from the rest of my student body. They’ve only seen my crossdress outside of school, even on free-dress days at school I would wear a pair of skinny jeans a loose fitting t-shirt. Today though, it was different for all of them. I sat down at my lunch table, Eleanor and the boys were already sitting talking amongst themselves. I noticed there was a chair open between Harry and Eleanor, which I took without hesitation. Usually, Harry sat between Niall and Zayn, it was a place where he could casually check out people as they walked by our table and rate them on a scale from 1-10. Liam, however, was filling that spot today. “Not interested in rating people today?” I asked him, as I got my lunch out of my backpack, deciding to eat the salad my mom had packed.  
He grabbed my chips and started to eat them, I willingly let him knowing I couldn’t be gaining weight before soccer season started again. “I’m not really looking for anyone, anymore.” He shrugged.   
I felt a tug at my heart, wondering if he was seeing someone. “Why? Are you seeing someone?” I asked, looking over at him.   
“Not yet. But I do have someone in my sight.” He said. I felt myself pout, then I give my attention to the boys in front of me.   
“She is a 7.5.” Zayn said, staring at her ass as she walked away.   
“Zayn, come one. She is definitely an 8.” Niall said, thumping the boy's forehead.   
“Niall, you only think that because you have really low standards. You would literally fuck a tree branch if it complemented you.” Zayn sighed, thumping the boy back.   
I giggled at this, I had learned to love the three boys in front of me. They were my actual friends, it wasn’t like the normal popular group where they weren’t actually friends and they were using each other for the attention they received. But, they were all my friends, people I know I could call or text if I was having a bad day and they would immediately be at my house with snacks and hugs to make me feel better, this has happened on a lot of occasions obviously.   
“Liam, what do you rate her?” Niall pouted, rubbing the sore spot Zayn had given him.   
“I’m going to have to agree with Nialler. She was an 8.” Liam said. A sparkle appearing in his eyes when he saw the small Irish boy smile.   
“See, I told you. You’re the one obviously with low standards.” Niall teased.   
“Shut up, the only reason he agreed with you is because he’s in love with you and doesn’t want you to be upset with him, and by you saying that I have low standards would then be you calling Lou ugly, and that would be quite mean considering the boy is always nice to you.” Zayn said, looking over at me causing me to blush.  
“All of you shut up, she was a solid 6, if that.” Harry mumbled, still munching on my chips.   
I looked over at Harry, he had a frown on his face. His beautiful features creasing.   
“What’s wrong, love?” I asked him, rubbing his thigh underneath the table.   
He looked up at me and smiled. “Nothing. It’s just always the same bullshit with those boys.” Harry said.   
I nodded my head and looked over at Eleanor. She currently had her nose stuck into her Calculus homework, which she wanted to finish knowing when she went to my house tonight would leave her with no time to do her homework. “Hey, El. How is your day going so far?” I asked her.   
She hummed in response at first, completing her last problem before giving me her full attention. “It’s been kind of stressful. My AP Lit teacher just assigned us a new project that’s due next Tuesday, and I have to work with Niall and Liam on it, and they still haven’t picked out what parts of the project they want to work on. But, I have a spa day planned with my mom tomorrow which will hopefully take away most of my stress and these knuckleheads will find out what part of the project they want to work on.” Eleanor said. I smiled at her, knowing how hard she worked to give herself a bright future while also keeping herself calm. She didn’t really have the money to spend on a spa day, but the one agreement between her father and herself is that he has to pay for the things she wants the most and she won’t go after him for child support.   
“Oh, I want to do the symbolism and direct meaning the author had, and Liam wants to summarize each chapter and look up who the author was. So, all you have to do write the paper and make the poster, and together we’ll make the powerpoint. Also, we can all meet at my house and go over the book again, just to keep it fresh in our minds.” Niall said, looking over at Eleanor, Liam nodding his heads with his words.   
“That would be perfect Niall, would Monday night work?” She asked he nodded his head in response.   
I nodded my head and started to eat my lunch, giving pieces of my banana to Harry after he whined it was his favorite food.   
\----  
I walked into the classroom designated for the kids who had gotten detention, the only other person who was in there was Harry, leading me to believe no one else was scheduled for detention today. I walked over and sat next to him, it was in the science classroom which meant there were no desks but tables in their place. There were two chairs to each table, which meant I could sit right next to Harry. “Hey.” I whispered.  
Harry looked up at me and smiled. “Hey, babe.” He said.   
I blushed at the nickname he had used with me. I look straight ahead as the teacher had cleared her throat. “Detention is going to last 30 minutes today, from the looks of it you two are the only ones who have it today which makes my job easier. There will absolutely no talking, and you will be required to do some sort of work. Reading a book does count. If you do not have any work then you will be required to write an essay about why you are in detention and what you will do in the future to keep yourselves from ending up in this spot again. Very well, the time starts now.” She finished talking by giving us a pointed look, then made her way around her desk and started to read the newspaper.   
“Can I have a piece of paper?” Harry whispered quietly.   
I nodded my head, taking one out of my backpack, cursing quietly when it flew out of my hand and fell onto the floor in front of the desk. “One second.” I said as I stood up. I walked around the desk and bent down, my skirt riding up. I quickly picked it up and stood back up, pulling my skirt down. I walked back over and sat down next to Harry, his jaw now clenched. “Here.” I said, handing him the piece of paper.   
“You’re wearing panties, Louis.” Harry whispered suddenly, his jaw still clenched.   
I nodded my head, leaning forward causing my skirt to ride up again. “Yeah? What does it matter?” I asked gently.   
Harry groaned watching my every move, including as my skirt rid up further, showing off my thick tanned thighs. He took my hand and placed it on his pants, well really the bump of his hard cock. I bit my lip as I looked at him. “You’re making me so horny right now, Louis. I want you so bad.” He whispered into my ear. He kissed just below my ear, sucking a mark there.   
I looked over at the teacher who was still reading the newspaper, this being my cue to start rubbing him over his pants, him taking a deep breath pushing my hand down harder, wanting more friction. “I want you to fuck me right here, Haz.” I whispered back.   
He nodded his head, reaching down into his backpack to pull out some lube and a condom, resting it on the desk, moving my backpack so it is hidden from the teacher. He leaned over, letting his warmth breath send tingles down my body before he spoke again. “I’m gonna prep you now, okay? You’re going to have to be really quiet and take off those panties for me.” He whispered.   
I nodded my head again, biting my lips as I took off my underwear nice and slow. He grabbed them from my hand and put him in his pockets. He quietly opened the lube, spreading the gel on his middle finger, pulling my skirt up in the back he slowly slid his middle finger inside of me. I bit my lip as hard as I could to keep myself from moaning, he groaned at how tight I was, starting to move his finger in and out at a slow pace. I put my head in my hands, biting into my flesh to not let any noises come out of my mouth.   
“I bet you make the prettiest little noises. I wish I could hear them but we have to remain quiet.” Harry said quietly into my ear.  
I nodded my head at his words, wanting another finger but not wanting to say anything, in fear I might moan in front of the teacher. I looked at Harry, trying to beg him without saying anything.   
“Tell me what you want, baby.” He said, smirking at the effect he had on me.   
“A-a-another, please.” I whispered, a small and quiet moan coming out of my mouth after. I looked at the teacher and she merely turned the page.   
Harry smiled and quickly pulled his finger out, I whined quietly at the lose of pleasure eying him as to almost tell him to hurry up. He spread the gel onto his middle finger and ring finger, adding some to his index finger. He quickly pushed his two fingers inside me, emitting a small moan from me. I coughed to cover up what I had just done, the teacher looking up at us. “I’m sorry. I must be getting sick.” I said, giving her an apologetic smile as Harry started thrusting his fingers in and out of me, making me bit my lip to keep from moaning again.   
“Very well, return to your work.” She said before going back to her newspaper.   
I looked over to Harry and hit his arm, a smirk forming on his lips knowing he could’ve just gotten us caught. I felt my cock start to get harder, already feeling neglected I moved my hand to start rubbing at it, taking it in my hands and teasing myself slowly. Harry added a third finger without me knowing, feeling the slight pain it caused emitted a whine, I grabbed my head as the teacher looked at me again. “I’m sorry. I have a really bad headache and I think the light is hurting my head.” I said. She looked at me before getting up and turning off the lights, light still coming from the slightly open windows.   
“Better?” She asked.   
I nodded my head and that was enough of a response for her to continue what she was doing before. Harry looked at me and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down slowly with his one hand, he pulled out his cock and brought it into his hand, moving it up and down in a quick motion. “Suck it, please baby.” Harry said looking at me.   
I nodded my head and moved so my body could be comfortable enough to take Harry into my mouth. I kitten licked the tip first, taking my hand and gripped it so I had it in the place I needed it to be. I moved it to the side as I licked a long fat strip up his cock, looking up at him as took his tip into my mouth, using my tongue to twirl around the flesh, hallowing my cheeks to suck harder. He grabbed my hair, moving me down more on his cock. I took as much of him as I could, however, he had a huge cock and I was scared I would choke on it and make noise if I tried to take him. I continued these movements, twirling my tongue around his cock in circular motions. He quickly pulled me off his cock, then removed his fingers. He grabbed the condom that was on the desk and opened it, easily placing it on his cock. “Sit on my lap, the front of your body needs to be facing the teacher though.” Harry instructed.   
I nodded my head and moved to sit down, as I was sitting down he lined his cock up at my hole and slowly slid it in. I bit my lip, moving one of my hands behind me to place it in his hair. He moved his lips to my neck as he bottomed out, waiting for me to start moving on his lap so he could continue. I let him suck a hickey into my skin before I started moving my hips, making figure 8s.  
“Oh my god. You’re so fucking big.” I moaned I felt him smirk against my neck.   
I looked at the teacher, her not making a move to look at us and still continued to look at her newspaper. Just then Harry grabbed my hips and started thrusting into me, long hard thrusts into my body, as to not make any noise, and that’s when he hit that bundle of nerves I loved so dearly. I moved my hands to his arms and squeezed, notifying him that he had found it and needed to continue to hit that spot. He took the silent command immediately and continued his thrust, making sure each time he pulled out, he dragged his dick out until he was almost out and then shoved himself back. I moved my hand that was in his hair to my cock and started getting myself off again, feeling the familiar tug at the bottom of my stomach. “I’m gonna cum.” I whispered. He tortures pace continuing.   
I let myself cum all over the desk, biting my lips and squeezing my eyes shut. Letting the pleasure take over my body. I felt him bit my shoulder as he spilled his cum into the condom, continuing his thrusts, riding out his high. As soon as we had both caught our breath I felt him pull out. He slid my panties up my legs and sat me back in my chair, removing the condom and tying it so it didn’t make a mess. He tucked himself back into his pants and put the lube back into his backpack.   
“Alright, let’s write this essay then.” He said.   
I giggled in response, nodding my head and started writing my essay. I wrote down how I really felt, I was writing so passionately I didn’t notice the last 5 minutes pass by. “Okay, that’s the end of detention. I hope you two learned your lesson and won’t end up in this room again.” The teacher said.   
Harry and I nodded, getting up from our seats. Harry used a napkin from his backpack to clean up the cum that I had left on the table. I blushed as he did this before he wrapped the used condom in it, throwing it into the trash as we left the classroom.   
We started to walk down the hallway, neither of us really talking. I felt like this would be the perfect time to bring up my feelings for Harry but I remembered him talking about settling down with someone. “So?...” I spoke up, as we walked up to my locker so I could put my books in there.   
“So, what?” Harry asked, eyeing me curiously.   
I looked at him again, before I kissed him, the task I was doing before no longer in mind. He kissed me back immediately. This wasn’t the first time I kissed Harry, I had done it a few times at parties when we were both a little tipsy, but this time it felt different. This time I was trying to show him how I felt through this small intimate gesture. As I pulled away from him I looked up at him. “I really like you, Harry. Honestly, I’ve been in love with you for 2 years and I know you don’t feel the same and you’re already talking to someone, but I just wanted to tell you.” I said.   
He opened his mouth to say something, before closing it. He looked down at me, resting his hand on my cheek. “Louis, I’m not talking to anyone. If you want to try to see if anything can happen between us, then I’m definitely willing to try. I like you too, Lou. I have for awhile now but I thought you had feelings for Zayn.” Harry said.   
I smiled up at the boy. I leaned up and kissed him again, this one much shorter than the last one. “Will you go on a date with me?” I asked.   
“Under one condition.” Harry said.   
“What’s that?” I ask.  
“I get to be the boyfriend.” He says.   
I smiled up at him. “You’re such a dork.” I say, as he grabs my hand. I close my locker and let him lead me out of the building.   
We walk up to his car, the boys leaning on it obviously waiting for Harry to come out of the school. “Wow, Tomlinson and Styles. You two dating now or something?” Zayn called to us when he saw us walk closer to them.   
I looked up at Harry and he nodded. “Yeah, Zayn. Which means you can stop gawking at him and move the fuck on.” Harry said, squeezing my hand.   
Zayn put his hands up. I turned so I was in front of Harry. “I need to go home now.” I said.   
He frowned but nodded his head. “How are you going to get there? Eleanor is at volleyball practice.” Harry asked, moving his hands to my waist.   
“Oh, I’m gonna walk.” I say, shrugging my shoulders. Usually, I would’ve taken the bus but my house wasn’t that far away, I’d be fine with walking.   
“No. That’s not happening. I’ll take you home. Get in.” He said, pulling me towards his car. I got into the passenger seat, much to Zayn’s dismay. The boys got into the back and we started the short trip to my house. He rested his hand on my bare fleshed thigh. I looked out the window and thought to myself how happy I was that I finally built up the courage to face both of my fears today, the fear of being judged because of who I really am and the fear of telling Harry how I really felt about him.   
We pulled up to my house, I noticed my mom was home from work already, most likely waiting for the girls to get home from school. Harry parked across the street and looked over at me. “I’ll see you tomorrow, love. Text and call me tonight, yeah?” Harry asked.   
I nodded my head, unbuckling my seat belt not knowing if he was going to kiss me again. As I was about to get out of his car he pulled my arm back. I looked up at him. He leaned in and gave me a kiss, it lingering and caused goosebumps to rise on my skin. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Styles.” I said, pulling away.   
“I can’t wait. I’ll be here around noon to pick you up. Bye love.” He said, leaning in one more time and giving him a kiss.   
“Bye.” I said and got out of his car.   
\----  
The end


End file.
